


LOTTE

by heeseungsapple



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple
Summary: You’re Kim Sunoo’s English tutor (with a fake identity).
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. The Proposal

**[University Campus]**

You are walking alongside your best friend, Kim Jungwoo, after a long day of university classes. Jungwoo seems to be in a mildly pissed mood as he’s walking through the campus with you, as his feet are roughly crushing the leaves beneath his soles with every step.

“Jungwoo, come and get coffee with me,” you say to the older man, tugging at his arm. Jungwoo allows you to tug at his arm for a bit, using his other arm to put his kindled cigarette to his mouth.

“Nah, I can’t. I have to tutor this really annoying kid in 20 minutes,” Jungwoo states, inhaling his cigarette. You nod your head understandably while chuckling at Jungwoo’s comment.

“Ah, okay…”

You look at Jungwoo’s face. His eyebrows are furrowed in thought.

“…it’s good that you’re making money though, right?” you state to your friend, trying to get him to look at the bright side of things. He scoffs at your comment.

“It’s good money, yeah. But the little shit always tests me. He takes selfies constantly and never pays any fucking attention to what I say,” Jungwoo rants.

Surprised at the sudden outburst of your usually calm friend, you stall for a moment and think of something to say to calm Jungwoo down.

“…isn’t that a good thing though? It means you get more return for less effort,” you smile at the older man, still hoping to make him cheer up a bit.

Jungwoo kicks off some of the ash from his cigarette and puts it back onto his lips.

“His crazy mother will probably fire me if he doesn’t get A’s in his English class,” Jungwoo mutters, taking another inhale of his cigarette. You nod your head understandably, once again.

“…Oh.”

A slight pause happens in the conversation as Jungwoo exhales his cigarette smoke. During this pause, you envision Jungwoo getting pissed while tutoring an unwilling kid, which makes you chuckle a bit since Jungwoo is usually a calm man.

“…I want to tutor his sister since she’s so hot,” Jungwoo notes to you. You immediately roll your eyes at his comment.

“Jungwoo, you’re such a dog,” you scoff to him.

“Dude, she’s so attractive. And the mother is looking for another English tutor for her too,” Jungwoo whines. You smirk at his tone.

“What’s her name?”

“Doyeon.”

“You know, maybe I should sign up to tutor Doyeon,” you jokingly mention to the older man.

Jungwoo pauses in his step, turning to look at you in silence for a bit. You pause with him. It seems like the cogwheels in his head are turning due to your comment.

“_ _ _ _ _, you’re a genius.”

“What?”

“You should come with me to tutor.”

“Huh?”

Jungwoo smiles.

“_ _ _ _ _, please,” the man says, clasping his hands together in a begging position.

You look at the older man. His smile is painted in a sinister fashion.

“…if you come with me, I can convince the mom to let you tutor the annoying kid, so I can tutor Doyeon,” Jungwoo looks at you mischievously.

“Why would I do that, Jungwoo?”

“_ _ _ _ _, trust me. The pay is wonderful. Plus, you’re fluent in English. Hook, line, sinker.”

You think about your bank account… and the lack of money in it at the moment. You feel like it probably wouldn’t hurt to at least check out Jungwoo’s job, especially if it pays well.

“Alright. I’m in.”

The two of you make your way to the tutoring session.


	2. "Justin Jeon"

Kim Jungwoo is the type of man who is determined to get what he wants at all costs. He did this first with the acquisition of this tutoring gig, and now he’s going to try to be Kim Doyeon’s tutor. This English tutoring job isn’t just any old tutoring job – it is a job that pays incredibly well, considering the clientele. Jungwoo, however, isn’t the most talented individual in English. He got this gig based off of three things: his face, his ability to charm, and his ability to lie impeccably well.

On the way to the tutoring session, Jungwoo thinks of how to sell you to his employers, the Kim family, such that their golden child, Kim Sunoo, has you as his tutor, and that Sunoo’s sister, Doyeon, becomes his client.

_Maybe I should tell Mrs. Kim that _ _ _ _ _ is from Oxford?_

_Maybe I should tell Mrs. Kim that _ _ _ _ _ is the best English tutor Seoul has to offer?_

_…_

Jungwoo looks at you for a second, wondering if he should fill you in on anything before you two reach the property.

_…It’s too much to explain… she’ll just screw it up._

He figures that the plan will be to just let him do the talking for you.

__________________________________________

**[The Kim Property]**

Jungwoo and you have made your way to the property where the tutoring sessions usually take place. The older man and you are standing by a fancy black gate — the gate is connected to marble slabs, which have an intercom system embedded into them.

“Jungwoo, are we at the right place?” you ask the older man. You seem to be befuddled by the opulence of the property, or at least, what you can see of it through the gates – the property is modern, grand, and well taken care of.

The man nods to you. You look through the gates, taking the sheer wealth of the property in. You wonder what Jungwoo’s salary for this job looks like while staring at a beautiful water fountain in the center of the property.

“Let me buzz in, and you just wait here. I’ll text you if it’s okay to come inside or not, okay?” The man smiles at you and rings in.

“Who is this?” the security guard voices over the intercom.

“Justin Jeon,” Jungwoo states calmly to the man through the system.

_Justin Jeon?!_

You hear a click at the gates allowing “Justin Jeon” to walk through the opulent gates. You stand by the gates, playing on your phone until you receive a message.

__________________________________________

**[The Interior of the Kim Property]**

“Ah, my Justin!” a voice rings out. This voice belongs to none other than Kim Sungryung, the mother of Kim Sunoo and Kim Doyeon.

The older woman motions over to Justin, giving him a European greeting on each cheek. “Justin” kisses back the woman on both cheeks, making the woman blush.

“I prepared you some cookies for your tutoring session – they are on the table in the dining area,” the woman smiles at the younger man. Of course, Sungryung herself didn’t prepare these cookies – the chef did, but Sungryung wants to take credit for it.

“Oh really? Thank you so much, noona.” Jungwoo saccharinely states to the older woman. The older woman melts at Jungwoo’s words.

“Yes – they are chocolate chip – your favorite,” the woman winks to the younger man. Jungwoo smiles at her, in full realization of his sway over the older woman.

He pauses for a second, wondering how to bring you up.

“Ah, noona. I need to tell you something,” Jungwoo mentions to the woman. The older woman blushes, wondering if “Justin” will make a move on her or not.

“Yes, Justin?” the woman asks, with wanting eyes.

“You’re looking for another English tutor, right?” the man states to the woman, trying to conceal his nervousness.

The woman’s heart rate goes down upon hearing Jungwoo’s question.

“Yes, for Doyeon,” the woman smiles at the man, albeit with less anticipation than before.

“I have a colleague who is incredibly skilled at tutoring English. My colleague is from Oxford, but they are here in Seoul pursuing a dual degree at the moment…”

The woman nods her head, somewhat impressed by the buzz words that Jungwoo is using, but more consumed with looking beautiful in front of the younger man.

“…and I think this person would be a perfect fit to tutor Kim Sunoo. My colleague is even more skilled in English than I am, and as I understand, Sunoo is the heir to the LOTTE corporation, so it would be more advantageous for my colleague to tutor him,” Jungwoo continues.

“…Ah, so your colleague will tutor Sunoo? So what will happen to you, Justin?” the older woman asking the latter question in a concerned tone. Sungryung is scared that “Justin” may leave his job before she gets a chance to make a move on him.

“I can tutor Kim Doyeon,” the man suggests quickly to the matriarch of the family.

The woman doesn’t look pleased with this; however, since Jungwoo is so charming and good looking (and because she doesn’t want him to leave), the woman reluctantly agrees.

“Ah, I see. So will Sunoo’s session be canceled today?” the woman asks the younger man.

“Actually, I can contact my colleague right now, and the lesson can be started as soon as possible,” Jungwoo smiles at the woman.

The woman half-heartedly smiles back at Jungwoo.

“I’ll go talk to Sunoo about this – go ahead and contact your colleague,” the woman states to Jungwoo.

__________________________________________

**[Exterior of The Kim Property]**

You’re waiting for Jungwoo’s text message outside of the gates of the opulent household.

“Excuse me miss, why are you loitering around this property?” a voice says from behind you.

You turn around and see a man suspiciously looking at you. The man is handsome; however, you’re more concerned with not getting kicked off the property rather than the man’s physique at the moment.

“U-Um,” you stammer.

“Do you know who this property belongs to?” the man asks you. His tone is extremely pointed.

You think to yourself for a moment, unsure of how to answer the man’s question. Jungwoo filled you in on basically nothing.

“U-Um, my friend, Jung - I mean- Justin Jeon is networking for me inside that building right now,” you tell the man, your voice faltering through your explanation.

Upon hearing the name “Justin Jeon”, the man’s face softens towards you.

“Justin Jeon? Oh! I know him,” the man states happily in recognition. You calm down a bit after the man recognizes Jungwoo’s alias, letting a slight breath of relief pass from your lips.

“…So you’re looking for a job?” the man asks you, still interested in sussing out who you are. His eyebrows raise a bit when asking you this question, but now it’s in a friendly manner.

“Yes, as an English tutor,” you answer the man, hoping that he’ll get off of your case. However, the man doesn’t stop talking to you.

“…you must be really skilled then,” the man smiles at you. You quietly nod at the man, hoping that the man will leave you alone, or that you’ll receive a text message from Jungwoo soon.

Thankfully, your phone buzzes. You bow to the man for a moment and tell him that you’ve received a text from Justin.

Jungwoo: Alright, I’ll be coming by to let the guard let you in. Your alias is Tiffany Kang, and you’re an Oxford student who is studying in Korea at the moment. Don’t forget!

You look at the message.

_Tiffany Kang?!!_

You put your phone away and look at the man, who is still looking at you.

“Did you get the job?” the man asks you, his eyes seemingly being happy for you. You look at the man, trying to hide your bewildered eyes.

“I-I think so, Justin is saying he will get me soon,” you state to the man.

“If you get the job, we’ll probably see more of each other. I work as a security guard here. My name is Kim Yohan, but I bear no relation to the Kim family,” the man smiles at you.

You nod your head at the man.

“…and you are?” the man asks, wanting to know your name.

“Oh! I’m Tiffany Kang,” you answer to the man. The man smiles upon hearing your name.

Soon after, you hear the gates click open again, and see “Justin” waiting by the water fountain for you to enter inside the building.

“Well, Tiffany, good luck! Hwaiting,” the man says, giving you a quick salute with his fingers. You wave at Yohan, and enter through the gates.


	3. Kim Sunoo's Room

**[Kim Sunoo’s Room]**

“Knock knock,” Sungryung states while opening Sunoo’s door. Sunoo, at the table in his room, turns his head to see his mother entering his room.

“Eomma, Justin’s not here,” Sunoo states immediately to his mom, motioning to the empty seat next to him. While stating this, Sunoo is stifling a smile.

“Yes,” Sungryung sighs to her son. Sunoo takes note of his mother sighing, thinking that Jungwoo has left or his mother has fired the man. Kim Sungryung is known for having a bit of a short fuse when it comes to firing people, so the latter option wouldn’t be something that out of the ordinary to consider.

“Soooo, is my English lesson canceled today?” Sunoo smiles at his mother, hoping that she’ll say yes.

“Actually, Justin will be Doyeon’s tutor from now on. You’ll have a new tutor today… he’ll be showing up soon,” Sungryung states to her son.

Sunoo’s expression changes from hopeful to hopeless.

“Oh… okay,” Sunoo says in a disappointed tone. Sungryung leaves her son’s room, leaving Sunoo to his own devices. He pulls out his phone and texts his group chat.

 **Sunoo:** failllll

 **Jungwon:** he came in?

 **Sunoo:** no he’s going to tutor my sister, but my mom got me a new tutor 🤮

 **Jungwon:** kekekekeke

Sunoo sighs at Jungwon’s message, then paces around his room.

_I really can’t stand these boring lessons…_

He figures that he’ll find ways to drive the new tutor away from him, like he did Jungwoo.

__________________________________________

**[The Kim Household]**

Jungwoo walks ahead of you in the foyer of the Kim property. The foyer is decorated with photos of members of what looks to be a beautiful and successful family. You see a father, mother, daughter, and son. Embossed on some of the photos is the last name, “Kim”.

There are some plaques in the foyer that symbolizes achievements of the Lotte Corporation, one of the biggest companies in South Korea.

Putting two and two together, you recognize what type of household you’re in.

_Oh, so this house belongs to a chaebol family…_

You start to get nervous when thinking about the caliber of people you might be tutoring. You weren’t prepared to be an English tutor, let alone a tutor for one of the richest families in South Korea.

_…How did Jungwoo even get this job?_

Jungwoo isn’t a dumb man, but he certainly isn’t smart enough to get a gig like this with credentials of his own.

You pass by a picture of the youngest Kim, Kim Sunoo. He’s smiling very charmingly in the picture. As you’re looking at the picture, Jungwoo coughs to get your attention.

 _“Tiffany,”_ Jungwoo says, emphasizing your fake alias, “we’ll have to wait for Mrs. Kim here,” Jungwoo nervously smiles at you. You give a slight bow of acknowledgement to “Justin Jeon” and wait with him for the matriarch of the family to arrive.

After a few minutes, you hear a voice – it is that of a mature woman. You can see a silhouette walking towards you and Jungwoo from the hallway. The woman is wearing a fitted plum dress – her short hair is tousled into chic waves. Her pace quickens upon becoming closer to Jungwoo and you.

“Justin,” you hear the woman sweetly state. The woman then becomes close enough to get into both Jungwoo’s and your field of vision.

“A-Ah, Mrs. Kim, this is Tiffany Kang, the best English tutor in Seoul.”

You bow to Mrs. Kim, who is currently in a state of shock and despair due to your gender. Upon seeing you, the woman takes a full look at you from head to toe, scrutinizing your hair, body, and outfit.

“Hello Tiffany,” the woman says informally to you. You bow again to the woman, with the woman resting eyes on Jungwoo for a few quick seconds. She analyzes the younger man’s face to see his expression when he looks at you.

_…Are they dating?_

You aren’t sure of what direction to take at this moment. Mrs. Kim seems to be off in her own world; however, you’re too nervous to speak to the powerful woman.

“Should Mrs. Kang begin her lesson with Sunoo?” Jungwoo suggests to the older woman. Sungryung’s eyes widen in surprise – it seems as though she’s seemingly forgotten your purpose here in the first place.

“Ah, yes, _of course_ ,” the woman smiles disingenuously at Jungwoo, avoiding all eye contact with you.

“Tiffany, follow me to my son’s room,” the woman says, motioning with her hand for you to follow her.

The walk to Sungryung’s son’s room seems excruciatingly long. It seems as though you’re walking corridor after corridor, with each corridor being outfitted by Lotte Corporation achievements. You feel as though you can understand the entirety of the company’s history through these walls.

Of course, Sungryung’s silence doesn’t help the walk to Sunoo’s room. The woman does not seem to acknowledge your presence vocally; however, her slow and domineering pace does. Through her cadence, it seems as though she wants to subliminally exert dominance over you.

After a few more clicks of the woman’s Louboutin heels on the floor, you both appear in front of Sunoo’s room. The woman, who is in front of you, knocks on the door as she twists the handle, seemingly defeating the purpose of a door knock.

“Knock knock,” the woman says. Sungryung looks at the table in her son’s room where lessons usually take place; however, nobody is sitting there.

The woman peers around her son’s room a little more, not managing to find him. Sungryung then turns to you.

“I’ll go find my son. You can take a seat at that table,” the woman tells you, albeit not in the friendliest tone.

You walk into Sunoo’s room, taking a look around the area. The room is very modern and spacious for a teenager’s bedroom. Items in the room seem organized; however, the navy bed sheets on Sunoo’s bed are undone. There are barely any posters on the walls, but there are some pictures of Sunoo smiling with his sister.

You put your school bag down on the desk; however, you do not sit at the desk. You decide to look around at the pictures of Sunoo and his sister on the wall.

“ _Wow, how cute,_ ” you mutter to yourself while looking at the picture of Sunoo and his sister. You hear a thump in the room upon saying this, so you look at your feet to make sure that you didn’t make the sound accidentally.

Weird, I didn’t hit anything.

You continue to walk around the room, waiting for Sungryung to return with her son.

“Agh, when is he going to get here?” you mutter to yourself as you slowly pace around the room.

You hear a light snicker after saying this.

_…am I hearing things?_

You get a little anxious upon thinking about this, and decide to sit down at the desk until Sungryung arrives back.

After a few minutes of sitting down, you hear something sliding against the floor. You’re too scared to turn around and look at what is sliding. You do some breathing exercises and concentrate on your phone.

Suddenly, you hear light footsteps inching closer… and closer… and closer to you.

**“BOO!”**

You feel two hands on your shoulders. You don’t scream; instead, you quietly panic. You then get the courage to look at the person whose hands are on you.

It is none other than Kim Sunoo, smiling at you with a mischievous grin. You look at him with a scared expression. Upon seeing your scared face, Sunoo takes his hands off of your shoulders. His face now seems embarrassed, and his cheeks seem to be tinted in a pink flush.

“Y-You scared me,” you sputter to the younger man, trying to put all the pieces together. You put your hand on your heart, seemingly trying to calm your heart rate down with the comfort of your palm.

Sunoo, taking your presence in, seems a little speechless at the moment. He is not sure of what to say.

“…I got you good, didn’t I, Miss Teacher!” Sunoo smiles at you, trying to make a joke out of the whole situation. You nod at the younger man, still trying to catch your breath.

Sunoo seems a bit worried at your response to his prank.

“…are you okay, Teacher?” Sunoo asks in a sweet tone. He takes a seat next to you at the desk, pressuring you with his presence to carry out the lesson with him instead of leaving.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” you smile reassuringly (and halfheartedly) at the younger man. Sunoo beams back at you when you say this.

The door suddenly opens, giving you another mini heart attack. Sunoo notices that you scare easily and finds your reaction cute.

“I couldn’t find… Oh,” Sungryung comments, seeing her son look at her alongside you. She gives a quick nod at you and her son and closes the door.

Upon his mother closing the door, Sunoo then rests his eyes on you, waiting for you to give him direction. Your eyes meet his eyes.

“U-Uhh, I guess we’ll begin the lesson now,” you stammer at the younger man. Sunoo smiles and gives a quick nod to you.


	4. Reflection

You pull out some notebook paper out of one of your binders, albeit haphazardly. You’ve never tutored anyone before, so hopefully you skate by with your on-the-fly tutoring ability. Sunoo notices your nervous disposition – it’s different from Jungwoo’s usually calm demeanor. Sunoo appreciates your demeanor – he thinks he’s making you nervous.

“Ah… I need some pencils,” you mutter to yourself. Sunoo smirks at your forgetfulness.

_…Do I really make her that nervous?_

You take out some pencils and test the lead on the paper, but before you can start your lesson, Sunoo interrupts your train of thought.

“…Miss Teacher… can I get your name?”

You change your line of sight from the paper towards the younger man.

“Ah, I’m sorry! My name is Tiffany Kang,” you state, giving your alias without missing a beat. Sunoo eagerly hangs onto every syllable of your name after you state it.

“Tippany Kang?” Sunoo asks to affirm your name. You nod at the younger man, and he gives you a quick smile.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Kang. I’m Kim Sunoo,” the boy smiles at you. He gives a slight bow towards you and you return a bow towards the younger man.

_The son of a chaebol family just bowed to me?!!_

Usually, chaebol families in K-dramas aren’t very kind, so you’re a bit taken aback from Sunoo’s respectful behavior.

Sunoo looks a bit mischievously at you, wondering if he should make you even more nervous. You grab the nearest pencil and start to materialize your lesson, but Sunoo interrupts you yet again.

“Miss Kang… my old tutor didn’t like tutoring me… so he left me…” Sunoo starts. You, aware of Jungwoo’s comments about Sunoo prior to tutoring the younger man, start to feel bad for Sunoo.

“N-No!” you interrupt Sunoo. Sunoo looks surprised at your immediate reaction. He pauses and waits for you to continue your statement.

“I-It’s just that… I really wanted to be your tutor,” you stammer to the younger boy, wanting to spare his feelings. Sunoo looks a bit shocked at your statement.

_“Why?”_

_Oh shit._ You didn’t think you would have to substantiate your claim. Immediately, your mind goes to the images of the company achievements that you’ve seen in the Kim household.

“…I-I am really passionate about LOTTE products. I think the world will benefit from the accessibility of LOTTE products everywhere, and I think if the future CEO is fluent in English, then LOTTE products will be accepted more around the world….and…,” you stutter while looking at Sunoo’s face.

Sunoo looks at you initially with a befuddled expression, then starts to giggle.

“You really like Choco Pie, huh?!” Sunoo says, giggling at you.

“…Yes,” you say, nervously giggling to the younger boy. Sunoo chuckles a bit to himself, but doesn’t push the conversation anymore.

“…so… you won’t leave me like him, right?” Sunoo states, looking at you with mischievous eyes. You nod slowly at the man.

_Man, Jungwoo really hurt Sunoo’s feelings._

“I won’t leave you until you’re more fluent in English than Queen Elizabeth II herself, Kim Sunoo,” you joke to the younger man. He smiles at your lame joke and waits for you to continue your lesson.

__________________________________________

**[Your room in your house]**

The lesson with Sunoo today was weird. You replay some of the events in your head, wondering about a few choice things that occurred during it.

Jungwoo’s complaints about Sunoo were mainly that he never paid attention during the English lessons, and that Sunoo primarily took selfies during them. Weirdly, Sunoo seemed to be engaged during it. If he was on his phone, you surely didn’t notice it.

It could be that Sunoo was just afraid of another tutor leaving him… or that Jungwoo was just embellishing Sunoo’s bad behavior to get to Doyeon, but it’s odd to have such a behavioral shift.

But it’s not like Sunoo was the perfect student during the lesson either. He paid attention, sure, but it seemed like at times he would purposely mess up. You, being the fake English teacher that you are, decided to start off by refreshing Sunoo on the English alphabet.

However, Sunoo kept messing up on most of the letters. Normally, this wouldn’t cause any alarm with just any old foreign student; but interestingly, Sunoo kept messing up on the letters, “L”, “O”, “T”, and “E”: the letters that compose the company name that he will be the future CEO of. Also, who messes up on the letter “O”?

He kept asking you for help on writing letters, even asking you to hold his hand and motion out the letters by controlling his hand with yours. Even on the letter “O”!

Even though you weren’t a professional English tutor, you could tell that something was definitely off. Does Sunoo just hate poor people and want to make fools out of them? Is he just trying to waste your time? Or was he just trying to test your patience to see how far you would go?

It seemed like he snickered a lot at the things you said. It also seemed like he didn’t really take you seriously as an authoritative figure.

You contemplate these events and try to make some sense of it all before retiring to bed.


End file.
